Black and White
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: Surge algo entre Hermione y Draco luego del baile de Hallowen, es totalmente contraductorio y fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza ¿Podrán seguir adelante con lo que han comenzado? *CONTINUACIÓN DE PAREJA INVISIBLE*
1. ¿El comienzo de algo?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos :P  
  
N/A: Este fic lo hice a partir de mi ff anterior "Pareja Invisible". Es lo que sigue al último capítulo que escribí de esa historia, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Lo más probable es que escriba más, pero lo subiré si les gusta este. Ah, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL TÍTULO, es que no se me ocurría nada mejor y tenía prisa en cargar el fic :P, es que se me vino a la cabeza lo de la rosa: blanco y negro, bueno y malo, tierno y salvaje, agua y fuego, gato y perro, Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Me explico?  
  
N/A2: Sería mejor si leen este fic, habiendo leído antes Pareja Invisible, así lo entienden mejor.  
  
N/A3: Oigan les pido por favor que olviden eso que mencioné que le da Blaise a Draco en el baile, les juro que lo puse para rellenar espacio, y se les gravó en la mente a todos!!!! Bueno, la verdad antes lo había pensado como ke era lo ke la mayoría piensa (DROGA NO!!!!!!!LO OTRO!), pero luego le cambié el final porque más de una me iba a matar, y me gustaba cómo quedaba con sentido romántico. ¿OK?  
  
N/A4: Quiero agradecerles por los 111 reviews que he recibido hasta ahora en mi otra historia (Capicúa!!!!!si!!!!!:D:D:D). En verdad nunca había recibido tantos en toda mi vida, y sé que hay fanfictions que superan en gran cantidad este número de reviews, yo estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!! ¡Denme un abrazo!  
  
***********************************  
  
|-¬BLACK AND WHITE|-¬  
  
1°¿El comienzo de algo?  
  
Los besos seguían y seguían. No parecían querer parar tampoco. Luego de un bueeeeeeeen rato después, sus bocas se separaron. Hermione abrazó a Draco, y hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio. Lo agarró con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que él pudiera desaparecer en cualquier parpadeo. Sólo tenerlo así le bastaba.  
  
Momentos después, Draco separó a la chica de sí, y la alzó en brazos.  
  
-¿Qué hac....?  
  
-Shhh, no digas nada...  
  
Luego pareció concentrarse en poco, y cerró los ojos grises. Después los volvió a abrir.  
  
-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó él.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué? -dijo confundida Hermione que estaba aferrada a él, y sólo miraba esos ojos casi plateados. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una habitación de forma circular, no tan pequeña e iluminada sólo por una chimenea de llamas azuladas. Estada amoblada de forma muy acogedora, y con los muebles y espacios bien distribuidos. Había un sillón rojo bastante grande delante del fuego, rodeado por algunos almohadones desparramados en el piso, que estaba totalmente alfombrado. Había una biblioteca de roble que contenía algunos libros, pergaminos y revistas y al lado de esta unas estanterías que sostenían varias fotos mágicas. Un poco más allá de estos, se encontraba una cama de tamaño medio, con un cubrecamas bastante fino de color verde musgo, que tenía bordada con hilo se seda una gran serpiente plateada en el medio. Un poco más allá, se encontraba una puerta entreabierta, en la que se veía claramente un pequeño baño.  
  
-Dra...Draco ¿cómo llegamos aquí? ¿En dónde estamos? -preguntó recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, mientras se bajaba de los brazos del rubio. Definitivamente no se encontraban dentro del colegio.  
  
-Simple....nos 'aparecimos'  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si eso no lo veremos hasta 7° curso!  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi padre me dio unas clases extra...  
  
Antes que la chica pudiera cuestionarlo sobre las clases extra, él se apresuró a responderle su otra pregunta.  
  
-Estamos fuera del castillo, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no te puedo especificar la ubicación.  
  
-¿Y cómo es que nadie la ve?  
  
-Simple, estamos bajo tierra, unos dos metros para ser exactos. Con respecto a por qué estamos vivos aún, es que hay un hechizo de oxigenación, que sin él ya nos habríamos asfixiado. No hay ninguna otra forma de llegar que no sea 'apareciéndose', y para eso hay que conocer la ubicación.  
  
-¿Y con polvos flu?  
  
-Tampoco, eso que ves ahí es sólo fuego mágico, y la chimenea no tiene ninguna conexión con las demás -le explicó señalando las llamas azules que acariciaban los ladrillos. Draco se adelantó y se tendió cómodamente en el sillón.  
  
-¿Y no me vas a decir de dónde salió todo esto?  
  
-Pues, alguien de mi familia lo construyó cuando entró al colegio, con sus amigos, hace ya mucho tiempo. Y se ha ido reforzando de a poco. Yo pienso que es muy acogedor, vengo aquí a pensar, hacer mis tareas y a...emmm...olvídalo. Sólo conocen cómo llegar aquí los Slytherins, y en Hogwarts sólo saben de la existencia de este lugar Snape, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque estos dos últimos idiotas aún tienen problemas para dominar el arte de 'aparecerse'.  
  
-¿Snape sabe?  
  
-Claro, él era (y es) amigo de mi padre  
  
-Ohhhh, ya veo  
  
Hermione ya estaba satisfecha con las explicaciones, y decidió explorar un poco la habitación. Habían muchas fotografías, en muchas aparecía uno que otro 'Malfoy', que se destacaba de los demás por el cabello rubio casi plateado y esos ojos grises que parecían una tormenta de sentimientos que nadie era capas de descifrar. Draco también aparecía en varias fotos, de pequeño, en el primer curso, en el baile con PANSI, con los de Slytherins, con Blaise, sólo con un pantalón corto (Mmmmm), con la ropa de Quidditch, y muchas otras.  
  
Hermione caminó con una sonrisa hacia el sillón y se sentó en uno de los almohadones del suelo, del lado en el que estaba el rostro de Draco.  
  
-Oye Draco ¿en serio dijiste que me amabas en el corredor?  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio. El chico le acarició los cabellos, y se acostó de costado en el sillón, a modo de quedar frente a frente a ella. Se miraron por un instante, y Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta del pequeño gesto de asentimiento si no hubiera estado tan cerca de él. Los dos sonrieron. Y nuevamente la chica sintió la exquisita sensación de los labios de Draco contra los suyos. Se perdieron una vez más en el beso. Pero esta vez fue incrementando la pasión entre sus bocas. Cada vez con más lujuria se movían sus lenguas, que ya no se acariciaban sino que parecían estar librando una batalla, para decidir cuál tomaría el poder en aquél beso. Hermione se arrodilló y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.  
  
Draco comenzó a bajar recorriendo con su hábil boca desde el mentón de la chica, bajando lentamente por el cuello. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Hermione, le encantaba lo que el rubio podía hacer con su boca. El chico siguió besándole el cuello, entre algunos pequeños mordiscos. Luego Hermione lo separó de sí, lo miró con picardía y se abalanzó contra él, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la túnica verde se encontraba en el suelo, y ella también arriva del sillón. Siguió por desprender lentamente los botones de la camisa de seda negra, que iban dejando al descubierto poco a poco esa piel perfecta y suave. Se deleitó unos segundos con aquella visión, y luego pasó sus manos por los pectorales duros y bien marcados de Draco, sin dejar de ser tan suaves al tacto. Luego comenzó a besárselos, pasando su lengua por cada rincón de piel que tenía delante de sí, y siguió bajando hasta llegar al abdomen, y besó cada una de las abdominales, saboreándolas, como si fueran una gran lonja de chocolate.  
  
En alguna remota parte de su mente, una vocecita la incitó a seguir más abajo, y a ella le había parecido perfecto, pero otra de las voces la hizo caer en la realidad de lo que estaba por hacer. Draco notó que su chica se estaba demorando mucho, y se sentó y la miró a los ojos.  
  
-Ey ¿qué pasa nena? -e preguntó sentándose para quedar frente a ella.  
  
-Es que yo...yo  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar porque Draco le besaba otra vez el cuello. Luego bajó más y besó el escote de Hermione, adornado por el colgante de corazón.  
  
-¿Puedo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa con las manos en el primer botón de la túnica. Hermione sólo asintió levemente con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco comenzó a desprender los botones de la tela bordeau, y la chica se quedó sólo con el top de tiras negro que tenía puesto. La Gryffindor se quitó el top, lentamente, mirando a los ojos grises. Malfoy suspiró, la vista que tenía delante de él era demasiado hermosa, se acercó y le quitó el sostén desde atrás, dejándolo caer suavemente por los hombros de la chica. Luego fue él el que se encontraba arriva, con los pantalones y Hermione estaba abajo, sólo con su mini (faltada).  
  
El Slytherin empezó a besar los pechos de la chica, con lo que estuvo entretenido un buen rato, mientras que con una mano acariciaba una de las piernas desnudas de ella. Hermione suspiraba de a ratos, como ya había mencionado antes, le encantaba lo que podía hacer Malfoy con su boca.  
  
En ese momento, sonó la alarma del reloj de Hermione, y está tomó conciencia (N/A: recién ahora, es que se había dejado llevar) de lo que estaba haciendo. Se incorporó bruscamente, y Draco que había estado arriva de ella, cayó al suelo con cara de "¿Qué pasó?".  
  
-Draco...yo...no estoy preparada para esto, lo siento yo...-no sabía qué decir.  
  
-Pero hace un rato tú....  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé pero es que...yo...-no sabía cómo explicarse, se estaba trabando.  
  
-Ok, está bien, no haremos nada que tú no quieras...Hermione. -le respondió pasándole la ropa, mientras se ponía de pie. Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír: Draco Malfoy le había hecho caso, la había respetado, y no había seguido. Sonrió mientras se ponía nuevamente el top, la túnica no se la colocó porque no estaban dentro del colegio, y ese lugar estaba cálido. Luego miró a su alrededor, para localizar a Draco, estaba acostado en la cama, sólo con los pantalones ajustados puestos. Ella se dirigió hasta allí y se acostó a su lado. Las sábanas eran de seda negra muy fina, seguro aportado por alguien de la familia Malfoy.  
  
-Oye Draco...gracias -le dijo mirando el techo al igual que él, como si fuera un programa de TV igualmente interesante para los dos.  
  
-¿Gracias por qué? -le preguntó él, sólo por obligarla a decir algo más.  
  
-Gracias por no obligarme a seguir, por respetar mi decisión, yo...  
  
No siguió hablando porque él la había mirado a los ojos, y era difícil concentrarse para que las palabras salieran de su boca con precisión, con esa mirada gris perdiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser. Los dos sonrieron, si sus manos entrelazaron sus dedos.  
  
-Oye, aclárame algo, ¿esto sólo es por esta noche? ¿Y luego todo volverá a ser como antes? -le preguntó Draco que seguía mirando el techo, como si estuvieran pasando un clip de Eminem.  
  
-No lo sé, ¿tú que piensas? ¿Le darás una oportunidad a esto? Quiero decir....para ver si llegamos a alguna parte...  
  
-No...-le respondió, y Hermione pareció derrumbarse por dentro en ese momento.  
  
-Quiero decir, la oportunidad ya la concedí, sino no estaría aquí contigo ¿Acaso crees que todas tienen el privilegio de visitar este lugar?  
  
Hermione rió, como en un suspiro de alivio. Luego siguieron en silencio. Pero era un silencio calmado, cómodo, acompañado del sonido de la chimenea, de un "plop" y unos pasos.  
  
¿¡Pasos!?  
  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo una voz burlona, que sonaba algo divertida de la escena que estaba viendo -¿La pasaron bien?  
  
-De maravilla ¿y tú Blaise? -le preguntó Draco sentándose, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, que no sabía qué contestar y estaba totalmente roja.  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que mi pareja era una completa idiota? ¡Se fue a dormir a las 4! -y luego siguieron algunas quejas e insultos sobre la pareja de Blaise, que no escribiré aquí. Pero eso le trajo algo a la mente a Hermione. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miró su reloj: 6:10.  
  
-¡Mira la hora! ¡Es re tarde! -exclamó mientras corría hacia el sillón, en donde estaba su túnica.  
  
-Hoy es domingo, preciosa -le anunció Blaise que la había estado observando con una sonrisa, y recibió una pequeña patada de Draco, que la chica no advirtió.  
  
-Lo sé, pero se darán cuenta que yo falto, aunque seguro la mitad de Gryffindor está dormida, o divirtiéndose en cuartos de otras casas.  
  
-¿Te quedas? -le preguntó Blaise a su amigo.  
  
-Si, yo me quedo -le respondió el rubio  
  
-¿Y yo? -preguntó Hermione desde el sillón.  
  
-¿No te ibas? -habló Blaise.  
  
-Si...pero no puedo sin la ayuda de Draco -dijo ella tímidamente. Y luego comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda: si Draco quería, podía negarse a ayudarla, y se quedaría encerrada en una habitación con dos 'Slytherins', sin ninguna escapatoria.  
  
-Cierto, tienes razón -aceptó el rubio, y la chica suspiró aliviada. -Bueno, ven, acércate para que te lleve al castillo.  
  
Hermione caminó hasta él y le agarró el brazo con timidez, bajo la mirada atenta del chico de ojos negros. Draco a su manera, la abrazó, quedando los dos muy pegados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban frente al agujero del retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Gracias por todo Draco  
  
-Jajajaja, guárdate eso para los cumpleaños, no fue nada. Oye..., supongo que aquí nos despedimos  
  
-Oh, si, tienes razón -suspiro- bueno, te mandaré una lechuza, ahora ya es muy tarde....o muy temprano, bueno, lo que sea, pero NECESITO ir a dormir un poco.  
  
-Si, yo también, no te molestaré más, te enviaré mi lechuza 'Death Shade', nos vemos  
  
-Que andes bien -le dijo con una vaga sonrisa, no quería separarse del chico.  
  
-Si, tú también -y le dio un rápido beso de despedida en la frente, desapareciendo cuando la chica cerró los ojos atontada por el roce de los labios en su piel. Cuando los abrió ya no había nadie junto a ella, pero aún podía sentir el fresco y suave aroma de Draco volando a su alrededor.  
  
Entró en la sala común luego de decir la contraseña, y los pocos que se encontraban allí hicieron caso omiso a su presencia, ya que la mayoría estaba regresando a esas horas. Subió a su cuarto, y se tumbó en su cama, Parvati ya estaba soñando en la habitación, pero faltaba Lavender. Cuando se acostó, sintió que algo le pinchaba la cintura. Se metió la mano al bolsillo, y sacó la rosa. Seguía intacta, la colocó en un florero en su mesa de luz, en el que antes habían habido unas flores que había recibido para su cumpleaños, y ya estaban bastante secas. Fue al baño para colocarle agua, y puso la rosa ahí, con un hechizo de larga vida para que durara más.  
  
Luego se cambió y se durmió profundamente, soñando con chicos rubios, con ojos grises, de piel suave, blanca y perfumada.  
  
************************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿No? No me digan que no le han tomado cariño a ese botoncito lindo y simpático que dice "GO" ¿Cierto? Vamos, que no muerde, no activa ninguna bomba, ni te deja viudo, así que no tienen excusa para no dejarme reviews ^__^  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	2. Confianzuda

Disclaimer: No, aun no me pertenecen v_v  
  
N/A: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado! Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado. Ok...sigo esperando alguna sugerencia para el título¬¬, no me vengan con que está bueno, es una cagada, pero fue lo primero que me salió del alma, así que si fueran tan amables y solidarios de decirme uno que valga la pena...realmente se los agradecería. Ah, otra cosa, no contestó ningún review, porque todos dicen casi lo mismo, y además tengo muy pocos aún v.v  
  
*************************  
  
|-¬BLACK AND WHITE|-¬  
  
2°Confianzuda  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Zzzzzzz -_-  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Zzzzzzz  
  
-¡Hermione apaga esa maldita cosa!! -gritó una voz desde su lado, un poco por encima del ruido del despertador.  
  
-Hmmmm...¿Ah? ¿Qué?  
  
-¡Hermione levántate y apaga es cosa de una jodida vez!-  
  
-Ohhhhhh, eso O.O -La chica se levantó con cara de sueño y apagó el despertador. -¿Contenta Lavender?  
  
-¡Por fin! V.V -dijo una tercera voz, desde la cama del fondo.  
  
-Ou, ahora no tengo sueño ¡Genial! ¬.¬ -se quejó Lavender sentándose en su cama.  
  
-¡Oigan ustedes dos! -interrumpió una vez más Parvati -¡Anoche cuando vine a acostarme ninguna de ustedes estaba aquí!!!!  
  
O_o o_O  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron. Parvati las observaba con picardía y curiosidad.  
  
-¿Y? ¿No me van a contar? -exigió  
  
-¿Por qué no cuentas tú primero? - habló Lavender  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo yo para contar? ¿Acaso piensas que yo y Colin....¡ew!  
  
Risas de las tres adolescentes.  
  
-Entonces cuenta tú Lavender  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué yo? -se quejó esta  
  
-Porque fuiste la última en llegar anoche -le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
-Oh, ¿en serio? O.o  
  
-¡Anda! ¡No te hagas! ¡Cuenta! -la alentó Patil caminando junto a Hermione hacia la cama de su amiga.  
  
-Está bien V_V , pero sólo les contaré si hacen las preguntas ustedes, sino se me trabará la lengua-Aceptó de una vez la chica rubia.  
  
Parvati rió emocionada.  
  
-¿Pasaste la noche en el cuarto de Scott? -la cuestionó Hermione  
  
-Pues...si -les respondió ruborizándose mientras agarraba la almohada y la abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
-¡Jajajaja! ¿Y dormiste con él?....o mejor dicho ¿Te ACOSTASTE con él? -le preguntó Parvati.  
  
-Estemmmm...  
  
-¿¡Si!? -habló Hermione  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritó entusiasmada Parvati -¡Qué suerte! ¡Ese chico de versas era divino!  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Nunca les dije que si!  
  
-Pero ese "estemmmm" lo dice todo -rio Hermione  
  
-¿Es bueno? -Interrumpió Parvati  
  
-¡Ey! ¡no les voy a decir todos los detalles! -se quejó Lavender sonriendo  
  
-¡Eso no vale! -dijo Parvati haciendo un pucherito, aunque no lo decía en serio.  
  
-Bueno, y por qué no cuenta Herm cómo le fue con Draco Malfoy -propuso Lavender  
  
-¡Ahhhhh!!!!!!! ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntanos qué pasó con "la pareja más sexy", Hermi!!!!!! -gritó escandalizada Parvati.  
  
-P...pu...pues, nos be...besamos -dijo tímidamente Hermione  
  
-¡¿En boca???!!! ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿A qué sabe Malfoy? ¡Debe ser lo mejor que existe en el mundo!  
  
-Si Parvati, fue lo mejor del mundo besar a ese chico, realmente me sentía en las nubes cuando lo hice -suspiró  
  
-¡Suertuda! -le dijo en broma (aunque con algo de celos) Lavender. -¡Y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple choque en los pasillos!  
  
Hermione sonrió al recordar uno de los primeros intentos que había hecho para llamar la atención de Draco, unos meses atrás, antes del juego y el baile. Luego recordó el beso de la noche anterior, y todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación a la que la había llevado Draco. Había sido genial, el mejor día de su vida. No les contó lo demás a sus amigas. No quería que se rieran al saber que ella se había echado atrás cuando había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para acostarse con Draco Malfoy. Y tampoco les dijo que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido simplemente un beso y nada más.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a duchar -anunció Lavender desperezándose un poco y caminando hacia el baño.  
  
-Y yo iré a visitar un rato a Padma ¿Me acompañas, Herm?  
  
-Ehhh...estemmmm, claro, espera que me vista -le respondió a su amiga.  
  
-Está bien, yo te esperaré abajo, en la sala común -le dijo Parvati mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
Hermione se vistió, con unos jeans, y una remera ajustada negra y arriva se puso la túnica que usaba siempre que no habían clases, ya que el domingo prácticamente todos se vestían como se les daba la gana. Se peinó un poco. En eso estaba cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana. Miró hacia allí y vio una lechuza totalmente negra y de vivos ojos ambarinos. Caminó hasta allí y la abrió.  
  
-Tú debes ser Death Shade ¿No? -la lechuza ululó elegantemente y le entregó a la chica una carta con orgullo. Luego de esto se alejó volando.  
  
Era de Draco, por supuesto.  
  
"Querida Hermione:  
  
¡Hola! Espero que hayas dormido muy bien. Yo hubiera seguido durmiendo pero el estúpido de Zabini no me dejó. Si, pasé la noche en 'esa' habitación. Es que aquí es más reconfortante y más fácil reconciliar el sueño. Bueno, solamente quería saber cómo habías amanecido, y te escribí como te había prometido. Oye, no se a ti, pero a mí no me gustaría la idea que tu amiguito el Weasley se enterara de que nosotros dos somos...estemmm...novios.(Qué raro se siente decirlo, es que en ningún momento lo dijimos de esa manera) No es que me avergüence de ti, para nada, eres la cosa más hermosa que existe. Sólo que presiento que si le dices, se enojará contigo y, por si fuera poco, vendrá y me dará una paliza. No es que tenga miedo, nada que ver, es sólo que no me gustaría hacerle daño, por que es tu amigo. Al Chico que Vivió seguramente no le agradará la noticia, pero él es más razonable y raramente recurre a la violencia (¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!). Bueno ya me confundí yo. No sé qué opinas.  
  
Realmente me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, te lo aseguro, pero en primer lugar mis 'amiguitos' de Slytherin me darían una golpiza si se dan cuanta que salgo con una Gryffindor (No Blaise, porque él también salió una vez con un 'leoncito', aunque no lo creas). Por otra parte, no creo que Licius sonría ni haga una fiesta con globos y cerveza de manteca si adivina con quién salgo (nuevamente repito que no es por vergüenza). Es que Licius no soportaría la idea que yo tenga de pareja a una....de sangre mezclada, seguro se viene para aquí y te mata enfrente de mis ojos (créeme que no dudaría en hacerlo).  
  
Bueno, en realidad no sé si has entendido el sentido de mi carta, pero si quieres hablar conmigo personalmente, te veo luego del almuerzo en el aula de Historia de la Magia, que es la que está más cerca del Gran Salón.  
  
Un saludo,  
  
Te quiere,  
  
Draco"  
  
++ ++ ++  
  
Hermione se quedó pensando un momento con la carta contra su pecho. Draco tenía razón, llevar eso a cabo sería un gran riesgo. Pero ya hallarían la forma, por el momento podrían verse en secreto, aunque le hubiera gustado más la idea de caminar con Draco de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con miles de chicas mirándola con odio y celos.  
  
Luego recordó que Parvati la estaba esperando, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su amiga estaba hablando con Dean Thomas, muy animadamente, así que decidió que esperaría a que terminaran su conversación. En eso se le acercó un chico por atrás y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se dio vuelta.  
  
-¡Hola Herm! -la saludó  
  
-¡Hola Ronnie! ¿Cómo andas? ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
-Si, supongo -y luego de pensarlo un poco añadió -¿Buena fiesta la de anoche, no crees?  
  
-Si, la pasé muy bien  
  
-Si, seguro debe ser muy excitante bailar así de pegada a Draco Malfoy -le dijo, pero ya no se oía amable, como hasta recién.  
  
-Hay Ron, no empieces -se quejó Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-Pero en serio lo estabas disfrutando ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de QUIÉN era???  
  
-Si Ron, ya sabía quién era -le respondió ella, como desafiándolo, y su amigo pareció sorprenderse un poco.  
  
-Vaya Herm ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que luego fueron a una habitación y se acostaron, cierto?  
  
-¡No es asunto tuyo! -le contestó gritando, y ya notablemente molesta. Algunos se voltearon a observarlos.  
  
-¿Y eso quiere decir que SI, cierto? -dijo Ron con una expresión de asco en el rostro.  
  
-¡Yo NO me acosté con él! De todos modos....¿¡qué mierda te importa con quién me acuesto!? -le dijo olvidando por completo que el que se encontraba frente a ella era su amigo.  
  
-Está bien Hermione -habló con la voz calmada, pero extrañamente nula -Has lo que quieras, ve y acuéstate con quién se te atraviese en el camino, pero recuerda que ahora tienes un hombro menos para llorar cuando ese cretino te lastime -Y luego se dio vuelta, para subir las escaleras pesadamente.  
  
-¡Vámonos Parvati! -le dijo a su amiga tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Te peleaste con Ron? -le preguntó Parvati una vez caminando por los pasillos.  
  
-¡No me hables de eso! ¡Ese idiota se cree que es mi madre! ¡Siempre tiene que estar controlando todo lo que hago, y criticándome mis decisiones! ¡Ya me harté de él! -le respondió caminando a grandes zancadas, mientras algunas lágrimas contenidas de furia caían de sus ojos.  
  
-Puede que sea cierto, ¡pero tú exageras mucho! ¡Si supieras cuánto te quiere Ron! Todo esto lo hace porque no quiere verte sufrir...¡Espérame! -Hermione caminaba muy rápido, y parecía haberse olvidado que su amiga iba detrás de ella.  
  
-¡Si tanto me quisiera por lo menos podría apoyarme en las decisiones que tomo! -dijo ella.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Es aquí! -le anunció Parvati a la chica que casi corría a su lado.  
  
Saludaron a Padma, que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, esperándolas. Pasaron a la sala común, que era un poco más grande e iluminada. Habían ya varias personas despiertas ahí. Y claro, no era de esperarse, porque era la 1pm. Ese día el almuerzo estaba un poco retrasado, ya que todos era obvio que se levantarían tarde. Padma y Parvati se sumieron en una larga charla (Imagínense a estas dos chusmas todo lo que deben haber hablado. Hermione intentó seguirles el ritmo, pero luego de un rato desistió de esto y comenzó a vagar por la sala común, ya que nunca había estado ahí. Se acercó a las mesas en las que varios hacían las tareas. Su atención no tardó en posarse en una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba entretenida escribiendo una carta. La chica no la había visto, así que se acercó por atrás y se inclinó por arriva de su cabeza, para poder leer la carta, sin que la Ravenclaw lo notara. Pudo captar algunas palabras:  
  
"Querido Draco" "genial" "Harry medio estúpido..." "la pasé muy bien" "habitación" "¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga la sangre sucia?" "andes bien".  
  
Fue lo único, ya que un resoplido indignado salió de su boca. La chica se dio vuelta.  
  
-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? ¡Eres de Gryffindor! -le dijo mientras se paraba.  
  
-Vengo con tu prima Parvati, ella me trajo -respondió tranquilamente Hermione. -¿Qué es eso?  
  
-¿Esto? Nada...una carta para mi padre...-le respondió sin darle importancia, mientras pasaba una mano llena de anillos por un mechón de cabello castaño.  
  
-¡No me mientas! ¡Era una carta para Draco! -dijo Hermione disgustada  
  
-¿Y? -dijo sin vergüenza -¿Tiene algo de malo?  
  
-No, claro que no, mientras que no te pases de la raya...-le dijo en tono amenazante.  
  
-Tú no me dirás cómo hacer las cosas ¡Quién te crees! Además ya no eres la pareja de Draco, eso fue anoche -agregó.  
  
-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Tendrías que averiguar, y luego hablar -le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada con superioridad.  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja ¡No me digas! ¿Acaso piensas que alguien como Draco Malfoy se fijaría en una sangre sucia como tú?  
  
-¡Cierra la boca, perra!  
  
-¡Ciérrala tú pedazo de basura! ¡Y mejor si ya te vas marchando de mi sala común, deja de contaminar el aire que respiro, y ve a jugar con los leoncitos.  
  
-¡Mejor león que comadreja!  
  
-Ya deja de joderme estúpida. Y ve a hacer algo mejor como pensar en la que te has metido -y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y salió por el agujero del retrato, perdiéndose por los pasillos.  
  
-¡Hay! ¡Cómo la odio! ¡Qué hija de re mil p***! -dijo descargando lo que le faltó Hermione.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡Esa p*** fue mi tía, sabes! -se quejó Parvati, que ya había terminado de hablar con su hermana.  
  
-¡Lo sé, lo siento, pero no me cae para nada bien tu prima! Admitió (qué novedad!) Hermione, mientras caminaban fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Pero...¿qué te hizo ahora? Bueno, si es que fue ella la que comenzó...  
  
-¡Si, fue ella! ¡Siempre es ella! ¡Desde primero se REÍAN de mí, y ahora quiere quitarme a Draco! -dijo indignada.  
  
-Pobrecita Herm...¿quién habrá sido la mala persona que se reía de ti? -dijo Parvati con disimulo, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga.  
  
-Jajajaja, si, creo que ya me olvidé -dijo riendo. Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Salón, ya eran la 01:50 pm, y ese día el almuerzo comenzaría a las 2:00pm, por razones antes explicadas.  
  
Llegaron, y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione saludó a Harry y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ron, y se fue a sentar un poco más allá lejos de él, con Lavender y Parvati. Mientras comía comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, pero raramente sabía qué era. Era la inconfundible sensación de unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Se volteó, miró entre los demás estudiantes, y se topó con dos conocidas iris color gris, que estaban fijas en ella, a modo de pregunta. Sonrió y asintió, y el chico dueño de esos ojos sonrió de manera triunfante, para luego seguir comiendo tranquilamente.  
  
Hermione vigiló a su chico durante todo el almuerzo. No podía parar de verlo, todos sus elegantes, sexys y masculinos gestos. A penas si comió por mirarlo. También se dio cuenta, lamentablemente, que una lechuza le dejó una carta, con el mismo pergamino grisáceo en el que había estado escribiendo Sabrina. No pudo evitar que un gruñido saliera de sus labios cuando notó que Draco leía con una expresión de diversión y entretenimiento la carta.  
  
Cómo odiaba a esa chica. La odiaba desde que se conocieron en 1°, en el Hogwarts Express, la odiaba porque era linda, la odiaba porque a Harry y a Draco les caía bien (más por este último), y por sobre todas las cosas la odiaba porque no sabía en qué andaba ella con Draco. No estaba segura, comenzó a analizar los hechos. Draco y Sabrina se conocían desde primero, y se llevaban bastante bien, además de esto se carteaban. Otra cosa que no le gustó fue cundo Draco en el baile le dijo eso de ella era muy "confianzuda", y le había quedado seguro que ellos dos se habían acostado.  
  
Mandó todo al demonio en su mente. Qué importaba lo que había pasado entre SU Draco Malfoy y Sabrina Bowens en el pasado. Ahora él era SU novio, y no iba a dejar que esa "confianzuda" se le acercara. No, no la iba a dejar, y si se llegaba a atrever, la iba a apagar muy caro.  
  
*********************************  
  
N/A: Podría seguir escribiendo, pero ya me parece que está muy largo. Y si no subo esto, voy a tardar muchísimo en terminarlo, es que siempre escribo de a poquito, me tardo como 15 minutos con un párrafo, porque me pongo a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Bueno, aquí está el cap dos, espero que les haya gustado. Oigan...ya viene páscua, ¿no? Bueno, les quiero hacer un regalito...; ahora imagínense que el botoncito que dice GO es un rico huevo de chocolate, de mí para ustedes. Recuerden que es de muy mala educación despreciar un regalo, así que acéptenlo, y escríbanme un review para agradecerme la atención que tuve.  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	3. Herm está loca

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen :P  
  
N/A: Bueno, me alegro que les haya gustado la historia!!^o^ En realidad la comencé sólo porque estaba aburrida, y pensaba dejármela para mí, pero mi amiguita GaBrIeLa me convenció a que la subiera ¡Gracias (Y)!  
  
N/A2: Bueno, ¿saben qué me encantaría? Que me aconsejaran sobre el fic. Es que siento que va medio "pesadito", como que no tiene sentido, como que es igual en todas las partes. A mi sinceramente no me gusta este capítulo, pero no saben cuánto me encantaría que luego de leerlo me dijeran si lo hice bien o no, si vale la pena seguirlo, o qué puedo hacerle para que quede bien, no sé, cualquier cosa. ¡Gracias mis amores!  
  
-¬BLACK AND WHITE -¬  
  
3° Herm está loca  
  
A penas terminó de comer, Hermione echó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se dio cuenta que faltaba una cabeza rubia, y dejó su baso a medio terminar, para correr fuera del salón. Corriendo así, no tardó casi nada en llegar al aula en la que había acordado reunirse con el rubio. Entró, estaba un poco oscuro, bueno estaba bastante oscuro, ya que las antorchas no estaban encendidas y no habían ventanas allí. Miró a través de la oscuridad y visualizó una silueta (muy bien formada) en el fondo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?  
  
-¿No te das una idea? -le preguntó él acercándose.  
  
-¡Claro! ¡Tramposo! ¡Yo me atropellé a medio Hogwarts para llegar a tiem...- pero no puedo terminar la frase, porque Draco se adelantó de entre las sombras y la besó. Sus bocas estuvieron unidas un buen rato.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó sin ser impaciente la chica  
  
-¿Y bien qué cosa?  
  
-¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?  
  
-Ah, pues...simplemente necesitaba tenerte cerca...-respondió él besándole juguetonamente el cuello.  
  
-No eres el único...-le dijo entre suspiros Hermione. -Oye...quiero me aclares una cosa.  
  
-Lo que pidas muñeca -le contestó Draco todavía en el cuello de la chica.  
  
-Quiero que me digas qué es lo que hay o hubo entre tú y Sabrina, ya sabes, esa Ravenclaw  
  
Draco dejó de besarle el cuello y la miró con seriedad.  
  
-No hay nada entre nosotros, simplemente somos amigos -le dijo él como quién no quiere tocar el tema.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Sólo eso? A mi me pareció que había algo más...  
  
-Bueno, puede que algo más que amigos, pero te aseguro que nunca sentí AMOR por ella, todo era como si fuera una especie de...juego.  
  
-¿Y aún lo juegas? -insistió Hermione.  
  
-Vaya que si eres desconfiada mujer, no, ya no lo juego -le respondió, los ojos color ámbar estudiaron un rato la mirada de los grises, y aceptó que había sinceridad en ellos.  
  
-Pero...algo me dice que no fue la única con la que...ya sabes..."jugaste".  
  
-Pues...nop, no fue la única. Pero, te juro, te juro que lo que siento por ti es algo más que lo que sentía por esas otras, esto supongo que es...estemmmm...¿amor? -dijo con un poco (un poco) de timidez en la voz.  
  
-Llámale como quieras -le susurró Hermione a los labios. Y luego volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con un poco más de energía y pasión.  
  
-O...oye, tengo que ir a estudiar ahora, será mejor que me apresure o me estarán buscando-le anunció lastimosamente Hermione mirando su reloj.  
  
Draco gimió por haber tenido que cortar el beso.  
  
-Si, está bien, bueno, escríbeme luego, que te vaya bien -la saludó saliendo él primero por la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de forma muy sexy.  
  
-A ti también -le dijo Hermione soplándole un beso. Tomó su mochila, que había dejado caer, y caminó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Al salir, se chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al piso.  
  
-Pe...perdón -se disculpó alzando la mirada -¡Ron! Uh...¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-¡Hermione! Estemmm...yo...¡Malfoy acaba de salir de esa aula! ¿Estabas tú ahí con él??????? -le preguntó como si ella estuviera loca.  
  
-Emmmm...no..., bueno sí -titubeó ella, pero luego se puso firme -¡Si Ron! ¡Estuve con Draco Malfoy ahí adentro! ¿¡Y!???  
  
-Yo...pues...-parecía no tener palabras -Yo...creí que sólo había sido la noche, pero veo que fue mucho más que eso ¡No te lo puedo creer!  
  
-¡Entonces no lo creas, Ronald! ¡No me importa una mierda lo que pienses al respecto! ¡Amo a Draco Malfoy! ¿¿Y QUÉ?! ¡Si tienes algún problema con eso entonces deja de meterte en mi vida!  
  
El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla por un rato. Abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar. La volvió a abrir. La cerró de nuevo. Luego se paró de un salto, y murmuró algo en voz muy baja "Como quieras", y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo de la izquierda.  
  
Hermione se paró con notable indignación, se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó apresuradamente hacia los jardines, pues sabía que Harry se encontraría allí.  
  
Al llegar tomó asiento junto a Harry, que ya estaba sentado, y con unos libros abiertos.  
  
-¿Recién comienzas a estudiar? -preguntó ella  
  
-En realidad estudié un poco hace unos días, pero al parecer ya se me olvidó y me tendré que poner las pilas ahora porque el queridísimo examen es mañana, y aún me falta leer las páginas 182, 77 y 41-le explicó su amigo con pereza -Oye...¿sabes dónde está Ron? No lo vi más luego del almuerzo...  
  
-No sé ni me interesa -le respondió ella con un bufido, jugando con un mechón de pelo.  
  
-¿Se pelearon otra vez? -preguntó el chico de ojos esmeralda.  
  
Su amiga sintió.  
  
-¿Y esta vez por qué fue? -preguntó con interés.  
  
-Ah, es sólo que ya me cansé que se ande metiendo en mi vida, realmente eso me pone muy mal, odio que juegue a ser mi dueño o mi madre.  
  
-Oye, no creo que sea para tanto, sabes que lo hace porque te quiere mucho, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con desagrado mientras miraba los apuntes que Harry estaba escribiendo. Por más que leía, las palabras no entraban en su mente, no llegaba a registrarlas. Sólo podía pensar en Draco, y en la reacción que había tenido su amigo. En realidad no sabía si sentirse culpable o disgustada al respecto con Ron.  
  
Estuvo un buen rato con su amigo, pero luego decidió que fueran a la Sala Común, ya que ahí afuera se encontraba medio Hogwarts, disfrutando del día domingo, y no podía concentrarse en ayudar a Harry a estudiar. Entonces entraron nuevamente al castillo, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Gryffindor por el pasillo que conducía hasta allá. Pero Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había comenzado a caminar a grandes zancadas, dejando a su amigo atrás.  
  
Luego de caminar un rato se dio cuenta no sólo de que estaba sola, sino también de que estaba en cualquier parte menos el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de su Casa. Se paró para sacar su varita y conjurar un hechizo que la ayudara a saber por dónde debía ir (N/A: No es que Hermione sea tonta, sino que en un castillo como ese cualquiera se pierde O_o).  
  
Entonces sintió cómo unos brazos la tomaban desde atrás, por la cintura, y una cabeza se acomodaba en su hombro.  
  
-¿Andas perdida? -le preguntó una voz muy sensual que ya estaba comenzando a extrañar.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. La sensación de tener esa mejilla tan extremadamente suave y fresca contra la suya era increíble.  
  
-¿Me ayudas a encontrar el camino? -le preguntó tomando las manos que rodeaban su cintura, entre las suyas propias.  
  
-No..., tengo una mejor idea. -le respondió, luego le besó la mejilla con esos labios tan suaves. Hermione se perdió en la sensación. Y luego de parpadear, se dio cuenta que estaban en una conocida habitación circular y cálida.  
  
-Vaya, era justo lo que necesitaba -dijo sinceramente ella. Draco caminó directamente hacia el sillón, se quitó las botas y sacó un libro de su mochila.  
  
-¿Vas a leer? -le preguntó algo extrañada Hermione  
  
-Si...¿algún problema? Es mañana tengo un pequeño examen de Historia de la Magia -le respondió.  
  
-Yo también lo tengo mañana. Pero me pasé estudiando la semana pasada, y ya me lo se perfectamente a todo, entonces ahora tengo la tarde completamente libre-le dijo ella. Luego sacó de su mochila la varita y un discman. Luego lo apuntó a este con la varita y murmuró un hechizo. Hubo un pequeño resplandor violeta que luego se apagó. Draco levantó la vista para ver qué era lo que había hecho su chica. Ella tranquilamente se colocó los auriculares y apretó PLAY.  
  
Draco miró extrañado al objeto del que comenzó a salir música.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? Es muggle, ¿no? ¿Pero no era que en Hogwarts no funcionaban los objetos muggles? -le preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-Lo sé, pero los puedes hacer funcionar con magia. -le respondió sin darle importancia.  
  
-Vaya ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y seguro puedes llevar eso a todas parte, cierto? -siguió cuestionando.  
  
-Ajá  
  
-¡Qué buena es esa música! Nunca la había escuchado ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Se llama rock-le respondió ella acurrucándose a su lado. Luego se sacó uno de los auriculares y se lo pasó a Draco, y le indicó cómo ponérselo. Luego de un rato de haber estado escuchando música (el CD tenía temas de distintos autores y grupos), Draco habló:  
  
-Oye, ¿tienes puesto el collar que te regalé? -le preguntó  
  
-Si, mira -asintió ella desprendiéndose los primeros botones de la túnica.  
  
Draco se volteó hacia ella y le desprendió de forma muy seductora el collar de corazón. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo la varita, que estaba adornada con el sujetador plateado que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños. Y conjuró un hechizo en latín. Una luz azul muy oscura salió de la punta de la varita, y rodeó el corazón durante unos instantes. Draco parpadeó un par de veces, como si de repente estuviera sintiendo sueño.  
  
-¿Estás bien Draco? ¿Qué fue ese hechizo? -le preguntó ella mirando el corazón plata. El rubio asintió tomándose la cabeza con una mano. Luego respiró profundamente y se dispuso a explicarle.  
  
-Mira el collar-  
  
Ella obedeció.  
  
El corazón plateado seguía intacto, aunque...., notó que tenía un pequeño botoncito negro, lo apretó. Se abrió por la mitad. En una de las partes se leía "Estoy en tu corazón", en la otra mitad..., era una foto de Draco, con su inconfundible sonrisa, aunque esta vez era más sincera, y de vez en cuando le guiñaba un ojo, o se pasaba la mano por el cabello. La chica se rió con ganas.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! ¡Me encanta! -logró decir entre risas.  
  
-¿Te gusta? Ahora no me extrañarás, y me aseguraré de estar siempre en tu corazón.  
  
Hermione le dio un beso, con los labios aún sonriendo.  
  
-Oye...ese hechizo, es muy complicado, a mí nunca me salió  
  
-¿Cuál? ¿El de animar las fotos? Es muy sencillo, cuando lo aprendes bien, pero requiere de mucha energía, estoy agotado.  
  
-Entonces duérmete un rato, yo te ayudaré a estudiar más tarde -le aseguró  
  
-¿Pero cómo harás para volver al castillo si yo estoy dormido?  
  
-Por el momento no tengo ganas de volver al castillo, me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes.  
  
Draco recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione estirándose a lo largo del sillón.  
  
-Oye no podrás dormir bien así ¿por qué no vas a la cama?  
  
-No tengo ganas....  
  
Y luego no dijo más, se había quedado profundamente dormido, mientras Hermione le acariciaba los cabellos rubios.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Ey Ron!  
  
El pelirrojo se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba.  
  
-¿Has visto a Hermione? -le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-No, no la he visto -respondió aburrido.  
  
-Es que venía caminando con ella y me quedé atrás, y luego no la vi más, como si hubiera desaparecido. -explicó Harry confundido.  
  
-No te preocupes por ella, seguro se está divirtiendo en estos momentos, esté donde esté -gruñó Ron  
  
-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?  
  
Ron dudó un rato. Por un momento sintió que debía guardar el secreto, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que Hermione no le había dicho en ningún momento que no dijera nada.  
  
-Puede ser...  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Es sobre Hermione? -le preguntó interesado Harry.  
  
-Oye, tú viste quién era la pareja de Herm en Hallowen, ¿cierto?  
  
-Lamentablemente...-le respondió Harry, como quién no quiere el tema.  
  
-Ok, pues...., luego de ganar el premio, la Pareja más Sexy abandonó el Gran Salón, lo sé porque mi pareja no me emborrachó -habló Ron, mirando muy significativamente a su amigo. El moreno se sonrojó.  
  
-¡No me emborraché! La cerveza no tenía alcohol, ¿o si?  
  
-La verdad hay un hechizo que sirve para...¡espera! Volvamos al tema..., como te decía...Herm, se fue con Draco.  
  
-¿Y los seguiste?  
  
-¡Claro! Los seguí de cerca, hasta que casi me topo con Peeves, y me desvié un rato. Luego volví a caminar hacia donde ellos habían tomado y...pude oír sus voces, no recuerdo haber oído algo en especial, pero estaban definitivamente a la vuelta. Cuando llegué...no estaban. ¡No había nadie! Y no podrían haberse ido tan rápido. ¡Estoy seguro que ese maldito cretino la llevó a alguna parte!  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! Incluso habría jurado que Hermione la estaba pasando bien con Malfoy...¿los viste juntos en el baile?  
  
-¡Los vi toda la noche! Y si...¡Hermione Granger estaba disfrutando!  
  
-Pero...es Malfoy, ella no...seguro que no hizo nada, ¿o si?, ¿Tú que crees Ron? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡No hizo nada! Claro...no hizo nada para pararlo, ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en dónde estuvo esa noche con Malfoy! ¿Y sabes qué?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Hoy la vi salir después que Malfoy de un aula vacía! ¡Y me dijo que lo amaba! ¡Eso me dijo! ¡¿Entiendes lo que digo, Harry?! -dijo Ron perdiendo la calma, y ya estaba bastante rojo.  
  
¡Cálmate, hombre! ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Dices que Mione ama a Draco Malfoy? ¡Está loca! ¡Seguro le hizo algo! La está sobornando, o le dio algo para beber...  
  
-¡Eso es justo lo que me temo! No creo que Hermione esté haciendo esto por su propia voluntad...-dijo suspirando Ron.  
  
-Yo tampoco...  
  
****************  
  
-Te quiero...-dijo ella acariciando los cabellos rubios de la cabeza del chico que dormía plácidamente en su falda.  
  
*********************************************  
  
N/A: Hola! Si, si ya sé lo que van a decir "ya era hora, no?". Bueno, quiero que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, la verdad me tardé muchíiiisimo, discúlpenme, plis! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. La verdad a mí no me parece gran cosa (y ni que halar del final, y la charla entre Harry y Ron...¡Puaj!) ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dejen un review? Miren esta carita...^___^  
  
Besos,  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


End file.
